Bebop
Bebop ist ein Charakter und ein wiederkehrender Schurke aus der 1987iger Zeichentrickserie. 1987 Serie thumb|left|160px|Bebop in seiner menschlichen FormBebop ist einer der beiden Straßen-Punks, die sich von Shredder zu einem Experiment überreden ließen. Mit dem Versprechen auf übermenschliche Kräfte, um die Turtles zu vernichten, stellten er und Rocksteady sich dem Shredder für ein Mutationsexperiment zur Verfügung. Die Details von Shredders Vorhaben waren ihm jedoch nicht bekannt, und so wurde seine DNA mit der eines aus dem Zoo entführten Warzenschweins mutiert. Infolgedessen verfügte Bebop über die enorme Stärke seines tierischen Gegenparts mit dem Nachteil, dass sich auch sein Äußeres anpasste und sich sein Intellekt nicht gerade steigerte. Zusammen mit Rocksteady, dem zweiten Opfer des Experiments, unterstützte Bebop fortan Shredder bei der Durchführung seiner Pläne. Archie Comics Anfangs ist Rocksteady in den Archie Comics, genau wie im Cartoon, einfach der Handlanger von Shredder, der ihm bei seinen bösen Plänen hilft. Nach dem Kampf um den Turnstone wurden aber er und Rocksteady von Cherubae auf einen Paradies-Planeten verbannt, wo sie friedlich mit der lokalen Fauna zusammenzuleben begannen.''TMNT Adventures'' #13 Später, als Krang mit Slash und Bellybomb flüchtete, landeten sie zufällig auch auf diesem Planeten und nahmen Bebop und Rocksteady mit zur Erde.''TMNT Adventures'' #24 Nach einem Kampf mit den Turtles entschieden sie sich aber dafür, auf den Paradies-Planeten zurückzukehren.''TMNT Adventures'' #25 IDW Comics thumb|left|120px|Rocksteady und Bebop in den IDW ComicsBebop und Rocksteady erscheinen auch (zuerst in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt) in den IDW Comics. Wegen ihrer simplen Persönlichkeiten und ihren impulsiven Gewaltausbrüchen hatten sie sich bereits bei allen New Yorker Gangs einen schlechten Ruf erarbeitet, als sie schließlich das Angebot erhielten, sich einer Spezialtruppe anzuschließen, die von Karai für den Foot Clan gebildet wurde. Bei ihrem ersten Auftauchen sollten sie der Mutantin Alopex verhelfen, das geheime Versteck der Turtles zu finden, was aber durch das Misstrauen Raphaels letztendlich durchkreuzt wurde.IDW Micro-Series: Raphael Schließlich unterwarfen sich beide freiwillig der Verwandlung in ihre Mutantenformen und dienten Karai von da an mit unbedingter Treuer, auch wenn ihr unkontrollierter Hang zur Gewalt und ihre Tollpatschigkeit ihnen auch in ihren Mutantenformen oft einen Strich durch die Rechnung machte."City Fall #4"''IDW Villains Micro-Series #7: Bebop & Rocksteady'' Danach begeben sich die beiden Tunichtgute mit dem Raptor Anchovy auf eine Reise durch Mittel- und Nordamerika, bei der sie ihre übliche Spur der Verwüstung hinter sich lassen und sich unerklärlicherweise wieder in ihre alten menschlichen Gestalten zurückverwandeln.Bebop & Rocksteady Hit the Road! #1, #2, #3, #4 und #5 Anders als in der 1987 Serie sind Bebop und Rocksteady hier mit übermenschlicher Stärke und Widersandsfähigkeit gesegnet, was sie zu extrem gefährlichen Gegnern macht. Als Hauptwaffe verwendet Bebop eine Kettensäge, die er "Roberta" getauft hat."New Mutant Order" #2 Nach dem Tod des Shredders desertieren Rocksteady und Bebop vom Foot Clan, um sich nun bei einer neuen Verbrechergang zu versuchen."Vengeance" #6 Dabei begegnen die beiden dem bösen Zeitmeister Savanti Romero und stehlen dessen Zeitzepter,''Bebop & Rocksteady Destroy Everything!'' #1 mit dem sie dank ihrer kruden Denkweise im Raum-Zeitgefüge ein heilloses Chaos anrichten, ehe die Turtles und die Zeitmeisterin Renet den Schaden im letzten Moment wieder beheben können.Bebop & Rocksteady Destroy Everything! #2, #3, #4 und #5 2003 Cartoonserie thumb|left|200px|Bebops Cameo-Auftritt in der 2003 Serie In der Serie tritt Bebop selbst nicht persönlich auf, doch in der Fast Forward-Folge "Future Shellshock" kommt ein außerirdischer Autofahrer vor, der große Ähnlichkeit mit ihm aufweist. ''Turtles Forever'' Bebop und Rocksteady erscheinen sowohl als Mutanten als auch in ihrer früheren menschlichen Form im Crossover-Special Turtles Forever, wo sie beide in den Dienst des Utrom Shredders treten und am Schluss sogar - wenn auch ganz versehentlich - zu seiner Vernichtung beitragen. 2012 Serie thumb|190px|Bebop in der 2012 SerieBebop erscheint in der 2012 Animationsserie erstmals als Anton Zeck, ein Meisterdieb und gelegentlicher Beschaffer von seltenen Artefakten für den Waffenhändler Ivan Steranko. Wegen dessen Fable für seltene Waffen zogen Zeck und Steranko sich den Zorn des Shredders zu, als sie den Kuro Kabuto, das Wahrzeichen des Foot Clans, zu stehlen versuchten."The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto" Als sie dann schließlich bei einem Versuch scheiterten, die ihm verlorengegangene Karai wiederzubeschaffen, setzte der Shredder sie zur Strafe einem Mutagenbad aus, welches sie in die Mutanten Rocksteady und Bebop verwandelte."Serpent Hunt" :Für weitere Details zum Charakter, siehe 'Anton Zeck.'' 2018 Serie thumb|140px|Bebop in Draxums Vision in der 2018 SerieIn der 2018 Cartoonserie hat Bebop einen Cameoauftritt in einer Vision von Baron Draxum, in der er sich die Mutanten als die neuen Herren der Erde vorstellt,"Bug Busters" und in seiner menschlichen Form, als Draxum im Middle Park Zoo einen Aufruhr verursacht."Shadow of Evil" Filme *thumb|270px|Bebop und Rocksteady im 2016 FilmBebop und Rocksteady erscheinen in der Fortsetzung des 2014 Actionfilms als Schwerverbrecher, die zusammen mit dem Shredder in ein Hochsicherheitsgefängnis verlegt werden sollen, doch der Shredder wird vom Foot Clan, Baxter Stockman und Krang befreit. Ihre Verwandlung kommt durch einen latenten genetischen Code aus der evolutionären Vergangenheit der Menschheit zustande, welche vom Ooze, das der Shredder ihnen verabreicht, reaktiviert wird. Videospiele Bebop taucht in so gut wie jedem Videospiel auf, das auf dem 1987iger Cartoon basiert. Normalerweise ist er einer der ersten Bosse, gegen den man kämpfen muss. Trivia * "Bebop" ist die Bezeichnung für eine Musikrichtung, die in den USA der 1940iger den modernen Jazz begründete. * Der Folge "Das Schwein und das Nashorn" (TV Serie 1987: Se1Ep2) nach, ist Bebop ein leidenschaftlicher Comic-Leser. * In der Folge "Samurai Tourist" (TV Serie 2003: Se4Ep13) wird der als Rocksteady verkleidete Gennosuke von Kojima, einem menschenähnlichen Wildschwein und Attentäter, verfolgt. * Im Rap-Song "Shell Shock" während des Abspanns von ''TMNT'' (4. Film) werden Rocksteady und er erwähnt. * Die 1987iger "Mutatin'-Actionfigur" von Bebop stellt seine unmutierte Version entgegen der Serien-Vorlage als weißen Mann dar. Galerie *''Siehe ''Bebop/Galerie' Siehe auch '''1987 Serie' *Rocksteady *Shredder *Krang *Fuß Soldaten IDW Comics *Karai *Alopex 2012 Serie *Ivan Steranko und Anton Zeck Einzelnachweise en:Bebop Kategorie:Mutanten Kategorie:Foot Clan Kategorie:Feinde Kategorie:Charaktere (1987iger Serie) Kategorie:Charaktere (IDW) Kategorie:Charaktere (1996 OAVs) Kategorie:Purple Dragons Kategorie:Tiermutanten Kategorie:Charaktere (Videospiele) Kategorie:Charaktere (2012 Serie) Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Organisiertes Verbrechen Kategorie:Afrikaner Kategorie:Handlanger Kategorie:Kriminelle